Sailor Moon: Una Nueva Vida
by Lira12
Summary: Esta es la segunda parte de Sailor Moon: La Vida Continua. Esta vez un evento inesperado a ocurrido, algo que podría cambiar la vida de todos pero, ¿por que?. Una Nueva Vida empieza, pero el pasado no esta olvidado. Serena tiene que tomar una decisión, seguir viviendo su vida como hasta ahora o volver con su pasado.
1. Chapter 1: La Vida Continua

HOLA MUNDO! ¿COMO ESTAMOS? ESPERO QUE DESEOS DE UNA ¡SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!

Quiero decirles que mi Fics Sailor Moon la vida continua, fue algo increíble y me gusto mucho haberlo compartido con quienes lo leyeron. Ahora haré una segunda parte llamada Una Nueva Vida debido a que Serena tiene una nueva vida, espero que les guste tanto o mas que el anterior...

bueno ustedes ya saben como escribo así que no creo que haya mucha necesidad de escribirlo ¿verdad? en el caso que no se acuerden cada 5 capítulos iré poniendo como se escribe, comenzando del 5to aksjaskjas

Sailor Moon no me pertenece pero si a la única capas de crear un anime tan bueno y precioso, me refiero a Naoko Takeuchi!

* * *

~ Una Nueva Vida ~

Capitulo 1:

La Vida Continua

Acabo de salir del estudio de grabación, ya es muy tarde y seguro mis amigas están preocupadas por mi. Estoy muy cansada pero feliz ya que grabamos una nueva canción llamada "Mine" (Taylor Swift). Estaba tan cansada que el solo recordar que mañana tenia que levantarme temprano para ir a la universidad me daban mas ganas de quedarme en la casa durmiendo.

Estoy en mi ultimo año de universidad, el año acaba de comenzar. Tengo 20 años cumpliré 21 este año (no se cuantos años son de carrera jaja por lo que diremos que son 3), tengo el cabello rubio tenido de verde y rosado (estilo Avril Lavigne) ojos azules y supongo que ya adivinaron quien soy. Me llamo Serena Tsukino y como todos saben vivo con mis 4 mejores amigas Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina y dos gatos Luna y Artemis.

Camine hasta el auto color plateado que estaba en el estacionamiento, entre y lo puse en marcha para volver al edificio en el cual vivimos. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y tuve que usar el manos libre para contestar.

¿hola? - conteste

_Serena..._ - era Mina molesta. Esto no sera bueno

dime... - le dije

_¿te llevaste el auto? _- pregunto molesta - ¿_acaso no sabes que lo tenia que ocupar? al final me tuve que ir en la micro, fue horrible_

hay Mina - suspire - no seas exagerada, y siento no haberte dicho es que estaba apurada

_como sea - _dijo ella - _¿donde estas?_

camino a casa - respondió deteniéndome en una luz roja - ¿por que?

_curiosidad _- respondió ella - _oye..._

Suspire y volví a poner el auto en marcha - me lo suponía ¿que quieres?

_no te olvides de que vamos a hacer le una fiesta sorpresa a Amy por su cumpleaños ahora _- me recordó y eso fue una suerte, pues se me había olvidado, aunque claro con tanto trabajo quien no lo olvidaría - _Taiki la ha mantenido afuera todo el día, Lita ya hizo los dulces, Rei y yo decoramos, tu te ibas a encargar de la música ¿la tienes?_

si, esta en mi habitación en una de las repisas - respondí sonriendo - ¿sabes? voy a llegar un poco mas tarde jeje

_olvidaste el regalo ¿verdad? _- atino ella

si - respondí con una risita nerviosa - iré a comprarlo ahora

_no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado_ - dijo Mina molesta

es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que se me paso por alto - dije riendo un poco - pero no te preocupes buscare algo bonito

La escuche suspirar y decir algo que seguro era para Rei o Lita - _oye Sere me debo ir, nos veremos en un rato entonces_

ok nos veremos luego - me despedí y colgué. Tuve que cambiar la dirección ya que ahora debía buscar un lugar abierto para comprar un regalo para Amy.

Aun no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado y que no pueda encontrar nada abierto, no es tan tarde - me dije a mi misma molesta - ya se

Volví a tomar el celular y llame a una amiga - alo ¿Támara?

_¿quien es? - _pregunto ella

soy yo Serena - dije

_Ah Serena lo siento no te reconocí la voz_ - dijo feliz - _¿que sucede?_

necesito ayuda - dije preocupada - veras mi amiga Amy esta de cumpleaños y...

_olvidaste comprar un regalo para ella y quieres saber si aun tengo collares, anillos y joyas ¿verdad?_ - dijo riendo

acertaste - dije un poco apenada - pero Amy no usa anillos, tal vez un collar

_esta bien, ven_ - dijo ella riendo

gracias, eres increíble - Támara es una amiga que conocí hace dos años en el parque, chocamos por accidente y sin darnos cuenta al recoger nuestras cosas ella se llevo mi celular y yo el de ella. Támara es una chicas de 22 años, es castaña y un poco mas bajita que yo pero solo por centímetros. Ella hace joyas y son increíblemente hermosas, collares, pulsera, anillos, todo de Oro y Plata reales. Tiene un catalogo y también si uno quiere puede mandar a diseñar uno.

Llegue a la casas de Támara, me baje del auto y golpe la puerta. Me abrió Alison, era una pequeña de 5 años, hija de Támara y Rodrigo, su esposo. La pequeña tenia el cabello rojizo como su padre, ojos castaño como Támara, era muy tierna y algo traviesa.

hola Alison - la salude sonriendo

Serena - la pequeña me abrazo sonriendo yo correspondí el abrazo

dime ¿esta tu madre? - pregunte ella solo asintió y me dejo pasar gritando el nombre su madre yo solo atine a reírme

Ali, no grites - escuche a Támara bajando de la escalera - Serena, que bueno que ya llegaste

hola Támmy - salude sonriendo

bien, sígueme - caminamos hasta el Living donde tenia varios joyeros afuera

estas preparada ¿eh? - dije riendo

por supuesto - tomo una caja y la abrió - elige...

Mire todos los collares, anillos y pulseras pero nada me pareció bueno - esto sera mas difícil de lo que esperaba - suspire

dime como es tu amiga - dijo ella

bueno Amy es una persona muy amable, tiene un corazón muy bueno, es organizada, siempre esta estudiando para ser la mejor Doctora... - dije sonriendo

físicamente - dijo ella riendo

bueno tiene el cabello celeste, ojos azules... emm, no soy muy buena para escribir a las personas - dije riendo nerviosa

creo que esto le puede gustar - me mostró un relicario con forma de corazón

no - negué con la cabeza - ya tiene uno

Támara suspiro - este es bonito - dijo Alison entregándome una pulsera con un dije del símbolo de la mujer pero en vez de un circulo era un corazón, era como el símbolo de Sailor Mercury

Lo tome y sonreí - es perfecto

¿segura que quieres ese? - pregunto Támara

Asentí - le encantara ¿cuanto es? - pregunte

aun no tiene precio - dijo ella - lo hice hace unos días

oh - dije suspirando - bueno...

no importa llevatelo - dijo ella sonriendo - luego te doy el precio

¿de verdad? - dije sonriendo mientras ella solo asentía

gracias - sonreí. Mire el reloj que estaba en la pared eran las 21:15 - ya debo irme

esta bien - dijo sonriendo tomo la pulsera y la puso en una cajita de regalo - espero que le guste

Le di una sonrisa y me despedí de ambas. Fui a mi auto y ahora si directo a mi casa

* * *

.: Sailor Moon :.

Las chicas estaban en el departamento terminando de preparar la fiesta sorpresa de Amy

ya esta todo listo - dijo Rei - solo nos falta que llegue Serena

¿porque se esta tardando tanto? - pregunto Lita dejando la torta en la mesa

fue a comprar el regalo - dijo Mina

Rei suspiro - lo olvido... esta niña no cambia

¿niña? - pregunto Lita confundida

no importa la edad que tenga - explico Luna - sigue siendo una niña

¿no creen que son un poco duras con Serena? - pregunto Lita con una gotita en la cabeza

tal vez - dijo Luna sonriendo - por cierto felicidades chicas, esto quedo muy bonito.

El departamento estaba decorado un lienzo grande que decia "Feliz Cumple años Amy". En la mesa estaba la torta y los dulces, los regalos estaban a un lado todos juntos, aunque hasta el momento habian 4, las chicas y Luna y Artemis. Habian algunos globos de color aguamarina, habian algunas guirnaldas de colores puestas por todo el techo.

Amy esta muy feliz - dijo Artemis - ¿a que hora la traerá Taiki?

a las 12 - respondio Rei sonriendo - justo para su cumpleaños

Se escucho que alguien abría la puerta, las chicas algo asustadas fueron a ver y encontraron a Serena

llegas tarde - dijo Rei molesta - son las nueve treinta

lo siento - se disculpo la rubia dejando la cajita en la mesa - se me había olvidado el regalo

¿es ese? - pregunto Mina acercándose - ¿que es?

un secreto - dijo Serena guiñando el ojo

bueno chicas aun nos queda tiempo antes de que Taiki la traiga - dijo Lita sonriendo

¿donde están los chicos? - pregunto Serena

ya vienen - respondio Rei - fueron a comprar unas cosas

no han de tardar tanto - dijo la rubia con el moño rojo dejándose caer en el sofá

¿como creen que Taiki este ahora? - pregunto Serena mirando a las demás

supongo que tranquilo, Amy no es como tu - dijo Rei insinuando algo

oye... - Serena iba a reclamar pero justo en ese momento golpearon la puerta. La rubia miro a la pelinegra y le hizo una advertencia de que esto aun no se acaba, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió. En la entrada de la puerta con un regalo y unas flores estaba Darién sonriendo, Serena lo saludo y lo dejo entrar. El dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y saludo a las demás chicas

buenas noches - dijo el con una sonrisa

buenas noches - saludaron las 3 chicas mas los 2 gatos

Otros golpes provenientes de la puerta se escucharon, Serena fue a abrir de nuevo y se encontró con Seth, Nicolas y Andrew. Ella los dejo encotrar después de haberlos saludados.

Los chicos dejaron un par de bolsas en la mesa y se sentaron en los sillones unos segundos - ¿que compraron? - pregunto la rubia abrazando a Seth

bebidas, papas fritas, cheetos, chip pop, esas cosas - respondio el sonriendo

ya veo - dijo Serena sonriendo

¿que hora es? - pregunto Lita

Rei observo el reloj de la pared y suspiro - son las 10, aun faltan dos horas

¿que estaran haciendo Amy y Taiki? - pregunto Mina en un tono aburrido

* * *

.: Amy :.

ya es tarde - dije mirando a el cielo nocturno - es mejor volver

¡NO! - grito Taiki, lo mire mientras se ponía nervioso

¿por que? - pregunte confundida

ah porque... - parecía buscar una excusa

aun es temprano - respondio

son las 10 - respondí tranquila - mañana comienza nuestro ultimo año

lo se pero... - volvio a pensar antes de hablar - ¿por que no vamos a pasear al parque un rato?

prefiero que volvamos - dije mirándolo con suplica

Amy... vamos al parque - dijo sonriendo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba

Caminamos unos minutos hablando de varios temas como la historia, la ciencia ya sabes ese tipo de cosas. Al llegar al parque nos sentamos en algunas bancas, mire el cielo y note varias estrellas que emitían un brillo fuerte.

son hermosas - dije sonriendo

si... - coincidió el - mira esa...

Apunto a una estrella o eso creí que era, tenia un brillo color azul y era verdaderamente hermosa. Parecía que brillara por algo en especial, como si algo o alguien hiciera que ese brillo estuviera ahí presente. Cerré los ojos unos segundos pensando en que estaba a tres años de poder cumplir mi sueño, ser doctora como mi madre.

volvamos a casa - dijo Taiki sonriendo - son las 11

¿estuvimos una hora aquí? - pregunte sorprendida

eso parece - respondio el

Caminamos hasta su auto que estaba muy lejos del parque por lo que nos demoramos unos 30 o 35 minutos mas o menos. Al llegar al deportivo rojo nos subimos y me llevo al departamento, seguro las chicas estaban dormidas por lo que entonces solo llegaria a dormir. Llegamos al departamento a eso de las 12, Taiki me había acompañado hasta arriba, salimos del ascensor y camine hasta puerta

gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí - dije sonriendo

no hay de que - sonrió el - oye, ¿sabes? tengo sed ¿ podría tomar agua?

por supuesto - abrí la puerta de la casa y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Iba a prenderlas pero senti unos brazos rodear mi cintura

Feliz Cumple Años... - dijo Taiki en mi odio luego encendió las luces

¡Sorpresa! - vi a todos sonriéndome Serena, Rei, Mina, Lita, Seiya, Yaten, Seth, Andrew, Nicolas, Darién, Luna y Artemis. Lita tenia un pastel en las manos. Estaba sorprendida, no me esperaba esto o bueno no a las 12 justas, ahora entiendo porque Taiki me había mantenido a fuera de la casa todo día.

chicas es sorprendente - dije sorprendida - gracia

Abrace a cada una de mis amigas y amigos, cuñados algunos entre ellos. Le sonreí a Luna y Artemis ya que no podía hablarles por Seth que aun no sabia nada de las Sailors Scouts, lo que me pareció extraño fue no ver a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru aquí.

Había soplado las velas de la torta y como deseo pedí que mi sueño se pueda cumplir. Mire a las chicas con una sonrisa

Amy abre los regalos - dijo Mina en un tono infantil divertido

Me reí un poco y los abrí. Eran peluches, ropa, perfumes, unos cuadros hermosos - ahora el mio - dijo Serena entregándome una cajita chica colo celeste. Sonreí y lo abrí, era una pulsera muy hermosa con un dije que tenia forma de mujer pero envés del circulo tenia un corazón, era como mi símbolo de Sailor Mercury.

esta precioso Serena - dije sonriendo - gracias

por nada - dijo ella sonriendo

Seguimos con la fiesta que duro unas dos horas, ya demasiado tarde así que nos fuimos a dormir o ninguna se iba a levantar mañana. A la mañana siguiente fui la primera en levantarme, aun estaba algo cansada por la fiesta pero contenta de que mis amigos y amigas se hayan tomado esas molestias. Espere a que todas se levantaran y como siempre Serena fue la ultima. Nos fuimos a la universidad.

Para Serena es su ultimo año en la universidad mientras que para nosotras aun nos quedan unos años mas, Rei, Mina y Lita tienen que estudiar 4 años y yo 6 años. Llegamos a la universidad y cada una se dirigió a su sector prometiendo que nos veríamos en el almuerzo.

Entre en mi salón y vi a unos amigos míos Michael, Ichigo, Hanako, Daisuke y Shun, eramos un grupo de 6 muy unido aunque no tanto como yo y las chicas ademas de que compartíamos la pasión por la medicina.

hola Amy - dijo Ichigo sonriendo. Ella es una chica de cabello largo rojo, ojos color café oscuro, alta. Le gusta un poco comer y siempre, siempre esta sonriendo, y rara vez la veo triste

¿como estas? - pregunto Michael, el es el único del grupo que no había nacido en japón, era de . Tiene el cabello castaño, ojos verdes y le encanta leer libros de medicina,.

bien ¿y ustedes? - pregunte sonriendo

perfecta... - dijo Hanako alzando el pulgar. Ella es la rubia del grupo, tiene ojos café y tiene un lunar el la mejilla derecha - las mejores vacaciones de mi vida

dices eso de todas las vacaciones - dijo Shun. Tiene el cabello corto colo negro y ojos color café. El es algo callado, no le gusto hablar pero cuando lo hace es muy divertido, generalmente es algo frió con las demás personas.

pues, yo si tuve unas vacaciones muy buenas - dijo Daisuke. El siempre esta de buen humor, es alguien a quien le encanta reír, es gracioso y siempre esta haciendo chistes pero a la hora de trabajar por la salud es totalmente serio en eso. Tiene el cabello castaño y ojos color café también.

oh eso me recuerda - dijo Ichigo tronando los dedos. Camino hasta su bolso y saco una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo con una cinta - Feliz Cumple Años Amy, esto es de parte de todos

ya se te estaba olvidando - dijo Shun en un tono molesto

Sonreí y acepte el regalo abrace a cada uno y lo abrí, era una foto enmarcada en la que salimos todos en una visita que hicimos al hospital, ese día jamas lo olvidare ya que fue el primer día en el que nos dejaron ver una operación corazón abierto (yo no se de esto, pero creo que se dice así).

gracias - sonreí a todos

* * *

.: Serena :.

Bostece por tercera vez desde que cruce la puerta para entrar en la universidad, odio levantarme temprano pero Rei se puso a gritarme de nuevo. Camine hasta mi salón, una vez que llegue camine hasta un pupitre que estaba al lado de Naoko

buenos días Serena - me saludo con una sonrisa

bueno aahhh... - termine bostezando. Naoko soltó una risita

alguien no se quería levantar ¿eh? - dijo sonriendo

odio las mañanas - dije sonriendo - ¿donde esta Kelly?

es verdad, ahora que recuerdo... - dijo colocando el dedo indice en su mentón y mirando arriba unos segundos, luego me miro a mi - dijo que llegaría tarde por un problema...

seguro se quedo dormida - dije en un tono de sueño - ella no tiene una Rei que te despierte a gritos

Naoko volvio a reír - al menos no te levanto con agua de nuevo

estuvo a punto - respondí sonriendo

me imagino - me sonrió ella

Hablamos por varios minutos esperando a que nuestro maestro entrara. De repente todo se volvio negro y escuche una risita atrás, eran unas manos que me tapaban los ojos.

Seth, se que eres tu - dije sonriendo. Las manos salieron de mis ojos y levante la cabeza para ver al joven sonriéndome. El se inclino un poco y me beso fugazmente, luego dejo sus cosas en el asiento de atrás.

buenos días chicas - saludo sonriendo

buenos días - saludamos ambas sonriendo también

oigan ¿donde esta nuestro tormento? - pregunto el riendo

llegara tarde - respondimos sabiendo que se refería a Kelly

como siempre - dijo el sonriendo - juro que si no tuviera la cabeza pegada al cuerpo la perdería

es verdad - apoyo Naoko - y no es la única

¿que quieres decir con eso? - pregunte riendo pues sabia que se refería a mi

siempre estas en la Luna - dijo Seth sonriendo

bueno, es un lugar muy bonito - dije bromeando

si y muy divertido - siguió el juego Naoko

¡CHICOS! - escuche a Kelly gritar. Miramos a la puerta y la vimos tratando de recuperar el aire mientras una mano estaba apoyada en el marco y la otra traía un bolso, nos reímos al verla y supimos que efectivamente se había quedado dormida.

* * *

.: Rei :.

¿preparada para periodisar Rei? - me pregunto Takeru sonriendo

esa palabra no existe - dije sonriendo

haré una campaña para inventar nuevas palabras - respondio riendo. Yo me reí también

¿has visto a Ai? - pregunte sonriendo

no, pero supongo que ya viene en camino - dijo el sonriendo

que bien - dije sonriendo - por cierto, sobre tu pregunta por supuesto que estoy lista

este año sera nuestro - dijo el sonriendo - vamos a hacer miles de noticias para el periódico de la universidad ya que habrá mucho que reportar

parece que alguien viene con las energías recargadas - dije sonriendo

como no tienes idea - dijo el sonriendo me

buenos días - dijo una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros color café

buenos días Ai - la salude mientras ella se sentaba al lado mio - ¿como estas?

muy bien - dije sonriendo - me siento feliz de que estamos en nuestro penúltimo año

es verdad - dijo Takeru sonriendo

yo presiento que sera el mejor - dije sonriendo y esperaba no equivocarme

* * *

.: Lita :.

como siempre Lita es la mejor - dijo una joven aplaudiendo después de haber probado un nuevo postre que hice ayer y había traído para los demás

ya basta, estas exagerando - le dije a esa chica

Ayumi tiene razón, esto es increíble - dijo Sean sonriendo

¿como lo haces? - pregunto Kayame sonriendo

es una receta secreta - respondí sonriendo

oh no seas mala - dijo Ayumi haciendo un puchero

Ayumi tienes 20 años y estas haciendo pucheros, por favor madura - dijo Sean riendo. No se porque pero me pareció una típica escena de Rei regañando a Serena unos años atrás

no... - respondio ella mostrando la lengua. Sip, me recordaba una típica escena de Rei y Serena años atrás

¿que hay? - dijo Shouta llegando recién - oh pastel...

Tomo un pedazo y sonrió - esta delicioso ¿receta secreta?

así es - asentí sonriendo

¿por que el si la sabe y yo no? - pregunto Ayumi haciendo que todos riamos y yo negara con la cabeza

* * *

.: Mina :.

buenos días Kaito - dije sonriendo y sentándome a su lado

buenos días Mina - saludo el sonriéndome también - ¿te sentaras conmigo? ¿y eso?

solo por hoy - respondí riendo - Lisa no podrá venir porque esta enferma

oh que mal - dijo el con un tono algo triste pero preocupado - espero que mejore pronto

Lo mire unos minutos de reojo, aquí sucedía algo y yo La Gran Mina Aino, Diosa del Amor iba a averiguar que sucedía.

¿que? - pregunto el tranquilo

nada... - dije sonriendo - es solo que estoy feliz de comenzar un nuevo año

¿enserio? - pregunto incrédulo

no, pensé que debía decir eso - dije riendo un poco

El también rió - no cambias Mina

obvio que no - dije sonriendo. Mire hacia la puerta y vi a Ryo entrando con una sonrisa, genial yo sola con estos dos... iba a ser una mañana larga y divertida.

* * *

.: Sailor Moon :.

Toda la mañana había sido interesante para Amy, divertida para Mina, tranquila para Rei, increíble para Lita y aburrida para Serena quien se había quejado toda la mañana de tener sueño.

A la hora del almuerzo todas las chicas se habian reunido en aquella mesa de siempre que esta junto a la ventana del casino. Cada una contaba como había sido el día.

Esperaban a los chicos que aun no llegaban, mientras esperaban Serena se puso a jugar con su comida moviendo - "no he visto a Jade en todo el día, espero que haya venido, quiero saber como le fue en las vacaciones" - pensaba ella mientras jugaba con un guisante - "es verdad, ella esta en su ultimo año también, pues es un año mayor que yo"

Serena si no te lo vas a comer no juegues con el - dijo Amy sacándola de sus pensamientos. Serena miro a Amy sonriendo y dejo la comida tranquila

entonces ¿que haremos a la salida? - pregunto Mina sonriendo - tenemos que hacer algo

¿que les parece ir a una cena por el cumple años de Amy? - pregunto Rei sonriendo

no es necesario Rei - negó sonriendo Amy - con la fiesta estuvo bien

oh vamos, no se cumplen 21 todos los días - dijo Mina sonriendo

21... ¿chicas han notado como pasa el tiempo? - pregunto Lita sonriendo

es verdad - dijo Rei sonriendo - aun recuerdo cuando teníamos 14 años y nos divertíamos en mi casa

o cuando le dábamos a los malos una lección que no olvidarían - dijo Mina apretando el puño como si quisiera golpear algo

las Sailors Scouts... - dijo Lita en un tono melancólico sin embargo con una sonrisa - es increíble como pasa el tiempo

"Sailors Scouts..." - pensó Serena luego de que Lita dijo eso - " me alegra que la paz este reinando desde hace ya tanto tiempo, si sigue así no creo que haya necesidad de contarle a Seth"

¿en que piensas? - le pregunto Amy a la rubia pensativa

¿ah? - pregunto esta saliendo de sus pensamiento

Serena ¿andas en la Luna? - pregunto riendo Rei - ¿no crees que estas grandecita para eso?

no molestes Rei - dijo Serena cerrando los ojos - solo pensaba

¿en que? - pregunto curiosa Mina

en cosas - respondio tranquila

creo que los chicos no van a venir - dijo Rei mirando el reloj

es verdad - dijo Lita tranquila

bueno debo irme - dijo Serena levantándose - quede con Kelly y Naoko para hacer algo

esta bien - dijeron todas y se despidieron de la rubia

chicas creo que yo también me tengo que ir - dijo Lita sonriendo y levantándose - nos veremos a la salida

y solo quedaron 3 - dijo Mina sonriendo

* * *

.: Serena :.

Estaba camino a buscar a Naoko y Kelly cuando sentí mi celular vibrar, lo saque del bolsillo y vi un mensaje de texto anónimo que decia algo extraño.

_"Es un nuevo comienzo, vive y se feliz"_ - busque a ver si había alguien a mi alrededor que pudiera haber enviado el mensaje pero no vi a nadie. Volví a releer el mensaje extrañada

¡Boo! - escuche a alguien atrás de mi mientras colocaba sus manos en mis hombros. Di un salto asustada y me di la vuelta

¡Seth! no hagas eso - dije dándole un golpecito suave en su hombros mientras el se reía a carcajada

lo siento Bonita... - dijo el dejando de reír - no pude evitarlo

Mire a Seth mas tranquila ¿el habrá enviado el mensaje? no lo creo ya que tenia su numero registrado y este nuevo era desconocido-

¿que sucede? - pregunto sonriendo

nada - respondí tranquila - ¿que sucedió que no fuiste al almuerzo?

se me hizo tarde, tuve que ver unas cosas - respondio mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura - pero ahora estoy aquí y soy todo tuyo

eres un loco, pero me encantas así - dije negando mientras cerraba los ojos y me reía un poco, envolví su cuello con mis brazos y me acerque a besarlo. El me correspondió aquel beso. Al romperlo me sonreía increíblemente feliz - ¿que sucede? - pregunte sonriendo

nada, es solo que estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo - dijo besándome en la mejilla

y a mi me encanta estar contigo - dije sonriendo también - ¿y sabes por que?

no, ¿por que? - pregunto esperando la respuesta

por que es un nuevo comienzo, contigo estoy viviendo mi nueva vida - dije sonriendo mientras el me miraba extrañado por no saber sobre las Sailors Scouts y el problema del futuro - yo me entiendo... - dije besándolo fugazmente

eso espero, porque yo no entendí mucho a que te refieres - dijo sonriéndome

Te Amo... - dije abrazándolo

yo también - me correspondió el abrazo

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí como dije el PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE SAILOR MOON LA VIDA CONTINUA, TITULADO UNA NUEVA VIDA...!

Quiero que sepan que es posible que desde el próximo capitulo iré poniendo avances para que sepan mas o menos de que van a tratar los capitulos siguientes.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y sepan que en esta nueva historia tenemos un evento inesperado, algo que nadie imagino que sucedería...

Dejen Review


	2. Chapter 2: La Chica Misteriosa

HOLA MUNDO! ¿COMO ESTAMOS? ESPERO QUE DESEOS DE UNA ¡SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!

Quiero decirles que mi Fics Sailor Moon la vida continua, fue algo increíble y me gusto mucho haberlo compartido con quienes lo leyeron. Ahora haré una segunda parte llamada Una Nueva Vida debido a que Serena tiene una nueva vida, espero que les guste tanto o mas que el anterior...

bueno ustedes ya saben como escribo así que no creo que haya mucha necesidad de escribirlo ¿verdad? en el caso que no se acuerden cada 5 capítulos iré poniendo como se escribe, comenzando del 5to aksjaskjas

Sailor Moon no me pertenece pero si a la única capas de crear un anime tan bueno y precioso, me refiero a Naoko Takeuchi!

AVISO: He creado una cuenta en Twitter para que puedan estar informados sobre mi y mis historias, en realidad no se si esto del Twitter vaya a funcionar pero espero que si... les dejare el link que deben buscarme como shanaa12 no Lira12, es un pequeño problema que tuve y por eso tuve que poner Shanaa12 pero no me molesta y espero que me sigan en el Twitter y que sean paciente si, no se como se usa aksjask

- /Shanaa12/

Deben buscarme por shanaa12, ya saben escriben la pagina de Twitter, slash y colocan shanaa12

(y) espero que me sigan, soy nueva y aunque me cree el twitter hace mucho, no lo habia ocupado porque bueno, no sabia como se usaba aksjaskjsa

* * *

~ Una Nueva Vida ~

Capitulo 2:

La Chica Misteriosa

.: Sailor Moon :.

La noche había caído rápido, el día se paso volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo estaba oscuro. La luna alumbraba en la oscuridad con una sonrisa mientras acompañaba a quienes aun estaban afuera en las calles aunque, se espera que nadie estuviera hasta tan tarde. El cielo estaba despejado y muy estrellado. Las estrellas que son las amiga de la Luna le hacían compañía a ella para que no se sienta sola.

Eran mas o menos las 11 de la noche, la mayoría de las personas estaban durmiendo tranquilas en sus camas, otros aun estaban despiertos a esa hora y otros preparándose para ir a dormir.

Nuestras 5 chicas favoritas ya dormían tranquilamente en sus camas soñando cosas increíbles y no eran consciente de que un evento inesperado y sorprendente sucedería pronto.

En el parque numero 10 se podía ver claramente a una joven de 15 años vestida con uniforme escolar. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas de aquel parque con la mirada puesta en el suelo, su expresión se notaba preocupada y cansada. Levanto la vista y vio a la luna con una expresión melancólica

quiero ir a casa... - susurro con algo de tristeza

* * *

.: Serena :.

Katherine:

Primera Estrofa

Quién le pone límite al deseo  
cuando se quiere triunfar.  
No importa nada.  
Lo que quiero  
es bailar y cantar.

La diferencia esta aquí dentro  
en mi circuito mental.  
Soy una estrella destinada a brillar.

Coro:

Somos el éxito.  
Somos magnéticos.  
Somos lo máximo.  
Cómo sea, dónde sea  
voy a llegar.

Tercera Estrofa

Quién le pone límite al deseo  
cuando se quiere triunfar.  
No importa nada.  
Lo que quiero  
es bailar y cantar.

La diferencia esta aquí dentro  
en mi circuito mental.  
Soy una estrella destinada a brillar.

Coro:

Somos el éxito.  
Somos magnéticos.  
Somos lo máximo.  
Cómo sea, dónde sea  
voy a llegar.

Katherine estaba cantando su canción _Destinada a Brillar_, en lo personal siento que la letra de la canción no es muy buena ya que expresa que solo quiere eso, brillar. No creo mucho que le guste la música, mas bien es como si la usara solo para poder tener fama.

Verán apenas habíamos entrado a clases la Profesora Sara Vial nos dio una noticia algo interesante y divertida. Teníamos que escribir una canción de máximo 2 minutos y mínimo 1 de un día para otro. La verdad es que fue algo difícil pero lo logre y cuando llegamos aquí nos dijo que haría un torneo de música en el cual todos participaríamos. Es algo divertido pero cuando vi contra quien me toco cantar casi me da un infarto, se supone que mi oponente es Katherine y debía ganar en este torneo ya que el primer lugar le iban a dar un regalo sorpresa.

Katherine es una rubia presumida que solo piensa en fama y fortuna, no le interesa la música y de eso me doy cuenta. Ella y su grupo _"Las Diamantes"_ creen ser las mejores cantantes de todo el lugar pero la verdad es que su música a mi no me gusta mucho.

Ella termino de cantar y me toco a mi, Seth, Kelly y Naoko me iban a ayudar, ellos tocarían los instrumentos mientras yo cantaba.

¿estas lista Serena? - pregunto la Srta. Vial

por supuesto - dije sonriendo - mi canción se llama _Sinfonia Maternal_

Serena:

¿Porque hoy más que ayer  
la luz de estrellas vemos brillar ?  
a todo el mundo a cada ser  
este mensaje les queremos mandar

¿Porque hay que romper  
el círculo de lucha y dolor  
y convencer a los que más  
quieren dañar odiando el amor?.

Abrid los ojos por que el amor  
nos dio la vida nos dio la luz  
y sin rencor  
El espíritu elevar hasta el cielo azul

Los milagros dan vida nueva a la canción  
y al corazón.  
Que puede ser capaz de entender  
la pena que siente tu desilusión.

Canta con afán la nota primordial  
tan natural  
que es la raíz del vientre feliz  
de nuestra común  
Sinfonía Maternal

Mis canciones, a diferencia de las de Katherine, siempre envían un mensaje a quien la escuche. Generalmente cuando las hago de 2 minutos o menos no pongo coro pues, solo quiero cantar sin coro es como poesía con música.

Había terminado de cantar y sonreí. Volvimos nuestros puestos tranquilos, la Srta. Vial iba a revisar y luego iba a dar a la ganadora.

Serena... - me dijo Katherine acercándose - no espero que te pongas triste cuando te digan que perdiste pero espero que entiendas que soy la mejor

¿quien lo dice? - pregunte riendo - Katherine, no se si te diste cuenta pero al menos mi letra tiene sentido

la letra no interesa - dijo ella sonriendo - interesa ganar

si sigues con ese pensamiento no llegaras a ningún lado - dijo Kelly negando con la cabeza

¿y a ti quien te pregunto cabeza de zanahoria? - dijo Katherine molesta

al menos yo tengo el cabello rojizo natural y no es teñido - se defendió Kelly (no me acuerdo si las describí o no a las nuevas amigas de Serena)

oh, eso es un insulto - dijo Katherine molesta - soy rubia natural

ya quisieras - rió Naoko

¿quieren dejar de pelear e intentar llevarnos bien? - pregunte nerviosa sabiendo la respuesta

no... - dijeron las tres cruzándose de brazos

mejor no interfieras - dijo Seth abrazándome por los hombros

pero es que... - intente decir pero el timbre sonó, me salvo el timbre. La Srta. Vial dijo que entregaría los resultados luego del descanso, mire a Katherine que me dio una mirada molesta y se fue, suspire derrotada - iré a comprar un café

¿me traes uno? - pregunto Kelly

¿que el café no te pone hiper activa? - pregunte preocupada

a ti también e igual tomas ¿no? - dijo como si fuese obvio

buen punto - dije sonriendo y saliendo para ir a comprar. Llegue al quiosco y compre 2, cuando iba de regreso para mi salón me encontré con Mina que estaba feliz

¡Serena! - dijo feliz y acercándose a mi

¿por que tan feliz? - pregunte sonriendo

¿a que no sabes que me paso? - pregunto sonriendo

no, por eso pregunte - dije extrañada

oh, me acaban de inscribir en una obra increíblemente buena - dijo sonriendo con exagerada felicidad

que bueno ¿como se llama? - pregunte sonriendo

Gotas de Pasión - dijo sonriendo - la escribió un compañero y es muy linda, tengo el papel principal. Trata de una joven que unos días antes de casarse conoce a un hombre tierno, leal, y divertido. La joven sin querer se enamora del pero ella estaba a punto de casarse y no podía estar con aquel hombre que corresponde sus sentimientos. Cuando llega el momento de la boda el hombre corre hasta ella y se opone evitando que cometa el mayor error de su vida, ella feliz deja a su prometido y escapa con aquel hombre que conoció

parece ser buena - dije sonriendo - y romántica... aaw

lo es - dijo Mina sonriendo - veras a verla ¿verdad?

por supuesto - asentí sonriendo - ¿cuando es?

un no ponen fecha pero sera increíble, y todos la verán - dijo Mina emocionada - ¿oye me das un café?

no... - dije cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa y alejando los vasos - son para mi y Kelly

¿que no las pone hiper activa? - pregunto Mina curiosa

a ti también... - dije sonriendo

bueno, ire a contarle a Yaten lo que me sucedió... va a estar emocionado - dijo dando un salto de emoción

mas que tu no creo - dije sonriendo - pero se pondrá feliz

nos vemos... - dijo corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que iba yo. Di un suspiro y seguí caminando hasta entrar en mi salón

¿por que la demora? - pregunto Naoko mientras entregaba el café a Kelly

estaba hablando con Mina - dije dando un sorbo al mio - me contó sobre una nueva obra en la cual sera la protagonista

que buena noticia - dijo Kelly sonriendo

imagino que iras a verla - dijo Seth sonriéndome tierna mente

pues obvio - dije sonriendole - y tu vendrás conmigo

como quieras... - dijo sonriendo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me acerca mas a el. Lo bese fugazmente y sonreí

me siento celosa - dijo Kelly en un puchero - todos con pareja y yo aquí Forever Alone

no exageres - dijo Naoko mientras Seth y yo nos reíamos - a Forever Alone nadie lo quiere

oh Dios, nadie me quiere... - dijo exagerando

lo que Naoko quiere decir es que nosotros al menos te queremos - dijo Seth riendo

Mire a Seth con una sonrisa apuntándolo con el dedo mientras negaba con la cabeza - tu eres mio...

¿son celos lo que percibo? - pregunto el riendo

si... - dije riendo

El me beso en los labios y yo le correspondo - amo cuando estas celosa

y yo Te Amo a ti - dije sonriendo y besándolo de nuevo

¿quieren dejar de comer pan enfrente de los pobres? - pregunto Kelly riendo. Ambos nos separamos y nos reímos también

* * *

.: Sailor Moon :.

¿ya es de día? - pregunto una joven de 15 años que estaba recostada en una de las bancas del parque - tengo sueño...

La joven miro a su alrededor tratando de recordar como había llegado a aquel parque y porque estaba en la banca. Luego de haberlo recordado se levanto y se estiro.

jovencita... ¿no deberías estar en la escuela? - pregunto un policía (oficial, carabinero) que pasaba por ahí

¿escuela? - pregunto confundida la joven, se dio cuenta de que ella andaba con el uniforme de su escuela - ¡ah claro!

debes ir a la escuela - dijo el policía serio - ¿por que no estas allá?

si bueno, sucede que... - la joven no sabia como explicarse ¿como decirle al policía que ella no iba a la escuela por no ser de ese lugar? - estoy esperando a mi madre...

El Policía la miro algo desconfiado pero lanzo un suspiro y asintió, luego se fue del lugar dejando sola a la joven - casi te descubren... - se escucho una voz tierna y femenina

La niña de 15 años miro a quien le hablaba y asintió - es verdad...

debemos volver a nuestro hogar, sus padres estarán preocupados - dijo aquella persona con voz preocupada

lo se, pero esto se ha roto - dijo la joven mirando una pluma que tenia una esfera con alas en la parte superior de arriba - sin esto no podemos volver a nuestro hogar

debemos pedir ayuda - dijo la persona misteriosa

¿a quien? - pregunto la chica preocupada

solo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos... - dijo la voz de esa persona misteriosa

Serena... - susurro la joven preocupada mientras aquella misteriosa voz femenina asentia

* * *

.: Sailor Moon :.

sera increíble ¿verdad que vendrán chicas? - pregunto Mina por quinta vez emocionada

si Mina, iremos - dijo Rei ya aburrida por la pregunta de la joven rubia

¡QUE BIEN! - dijo dando un salto feliz

¿que haces Serena? - pregunto Lita a la otra rubia que estaba sentada en el sofá en forma de meditación con un cuaderno

escribo ideas para una canción... - dijo Serena sonriendo

oye ahora que recuerdo, no nos has dicho como te fue en ese concurso - dijo Amy sonriendo

bien, gane contra Katherine - dijo Serena sonriendo y mordiendo el lapicero mientras pensaba en una idea - ahora debo escribir otra canción para concursar contra Saburo

hemos tenido una semana muy agotadora - dijo Lita sonriendo - pero ya mañana es viernes

si y eso significa una sola cosa... - dijo Mina sonriendo ampliamente mientras las demás le sonreían también - ¡NOCHE DE PELÍCULAS!

Todas rieron ante ese grito de felicidad pero la verdad es que también estaban felices de que la semana se para rápido. Cada semana los viernes por la noche las chicas hacían Noches de Películas, cada una elegía una película y se desvelaban viéndolas o al menos las veían hasta quedarse dormidas.

aun quedan las películas de la semana pasada - dijo Rei sonriendo - no las terminamos de ver

las veremos mañana - dijo Amy sonriendo

¿que lees? - pregunto Rei curiosa

oh, es un libro que Taiki me dio - dijo Amy con una sonrisa - se llama Manos Consagradas (de Ben Carson creo)

¿de que trata? - pregunto Lita

es de un hombre que cuenta la historia de su vida desde pequeño hasta grande - dijo Amy sonriendo - cuenta de como de un mal estudiante se convierte en el mejor Cirujano (creo)

osea de Medicina - dijo Mina riendo

bueno... no tanto pero algo así - dijo Amy sonriendo

¿saben en que me hace pensar? - pregunta Serena

¿en que? - pregunta Rei

en nada - dijo molesta - no tengo ninguna idea para la canción

oye Serena que es esto - pregunto Mina tomando un cuadro recién pintado que estaba en la mesa del comedor

es para mi clase de Arte, ten cuidado lo acabo de terminar y me llevo 2 días - dijo Serena mirándolo. El cuadro consistía en una pradera donde habian animales, se veían mariposas, el sol brillante y un arcoiris, todo estaba muy bien detallado y no tenia ningún error, era un cuadro realmente hermoso.

es hermoso - dijo Amy sonriendo

gracias - Serena volvio a mirar su cuaderno e intento volver a escribir otra canción pero ahora las ideas se le fueron al cielo y nunca mas bajaron. Suspiro algo preocupada y se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina. Una vez que entro se sirvió algo de jugo en un vaso y lo bebió esperando que alguna idea se le cruce por la mente.

Después de haberse tomado el jugo lavo el vaso y volvio al living con sus amigas Amy estaba leyendo el libro, Lita estaba viendo unas recetas, Rei veía tv y Mina estaba ensayando su papel de la obra. Se sentó donde estaba anteriormente para volver a pensar el algo.

La tarde se había pasado rápido, las chicas aun estaban juntas en el living solo que ahora ya no estaban haciendo lo que anteriormente si, ahora solo estaban hablando de cosas.

¿donde están Luna y Artemis? - pregunto Amy

durmiendo - respondio Serena con una sonrisa

ya veo... - dijo Mina picaramente mientras las demás suspiraban en derrota pues, sabían que nunca le ganarían a Mina y sus insinuaciones

chicas tengo hambre... - dijo Serena colocando la mano en su estomago - ¿hay algo para comer?

creo que sobro algo del almuerzo - dijo Lita sonriendo

¡QUE BIEN! - exclamo feliz Serena. Camino hasta la cocina feliz

nunca cambiara - dijo Rei con una sonrisa mirando en la dirección de la cocina

tal vez sea mejor así ¿saben? - dijo Mina sonriendo - no quiero que cambie, prefiero que siga siendo la misma de siempre

tienes razón pero debes admitir que igual ha cambiado en estos años - dijo Amy sonriendo

pero cuando se lo propone puede ser realmente infantil - dijo Lita riendo

es verdad - coincidió Rei - ¿por que demora tanto?

¡SERENA! - grito Mina

no tienes que gritar - la regaño Amy. Serena salio de la cocina con un tenedor en la mano derecha, un cuchillo en la mano izquierda y la boca llena de comida. Al verla sus amigas se rieron ya que parecía la Serena de 15 años que solo pensaba en comida y jugar. Ella al no entender el chiste se encogió de hombros y volvio a la cocina.

Un celular comenzó a sonar, era el de Lita y quien la llamaba era nada mas y nada menos que su novio Andrew. Ella tomo el celular y se fue a su habitacion para hablar tranquila. Estuvieron hablando por una hora, cuando por fin terminaron la llamada ella volvio con sus amigas que estaban sentadas en el sillón y sofá hablando de aquellos tiempos en que eran estudiantes de secundaria. La castaña se sentó en el sillón de enfrente de Amy mientras Rei, Mina y Serena estaban en el sofá, se unió a la conversación sonriendo.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, todas aquellas aventuras vividas, aquellos sueños soñados, aquellas esperanzas anheladas, hasta caer la noche. Cuando cayo la noche, sin darse cuenta todas cayeron dormidas en el lugar donde se encontraban. A la mañana siguiente un ruido hizo que Amy despertara, ella camino hasta su habitacion en busca de aquel ruido que provenía de su alarma, la apago y vio la hora ¡7:45 am! ¡SE QUEDARON DORMIDAS!.

Amy salio sorprendida y apurada a despertar a las chicas, Lita dormía tranquila en el sofá y no parecía estar incomoda mientras que Rei se veía super mal ya que Mina y Serena se habian adueñado del sofá y dormían en una forma algo incomoda

chicas despierten - dijo zarandeando a Lita - es tarde, nos quedamos dormidas

¿que? - pregunto aun adormilada Lita - ¿que hora es?

7:45 - respondio Amy caminando a despertar a las demás

¿QUE? - el grito de Lita hizo que Serena se cayera del sofá y se golpeara fuertemente ademas de que despertó a Mina y Rei

¿que, que sucede? - pregunto Rei preocupada

nos quedamos dormidas - dijo Amy preocupada

Oh Dios! llegaremos tarde - dijo Mina viendo el reloj de la pared - Serena levántate del suelo... - le dijo a la otra rubia que estaba acurrucada en el suelo mientras abrazaba un cojín del sofá

5 minutos mas mamá - dijo Serena con los ojos cerrados

nada que 5 minutos mas - dijo Mina zarandeándola - levántate

¿que sucede? - pregunto bostezando mientras se sentaba en el suelo

nos quedamos dormidas ve a cambiarte rápido - dijo Lita corriendo a su habitacion

¿que? eso no puede ser - dijo aun media dormida. Miro la hora en el reloj de la pared y abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¡AAAAAHH ES TARDE!

Corrió a su habitacion donde se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo su bolso y el cuadro de la pintura y salio con las chicas al auto para llegar a tiempo si tenían suerte.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, fueron a sus salones algo agitadas por la corrida en el campus.

¿que te sucedió? - pregunto Seth riendo mientras caminaba hasta ella

me quede dormida - dijo Serena dejando sus cosas en su pupitre

eso puedo ver... - dijo riendo mientras la besaba en la mejilla - es la pintura

sip - dijo Serena enseñándosela - me demore pero quedo perfecta

es verdad - dijo Seth sonriendo - mi novia es toda una artista

Se acerco y beso sus labios, ella le correspondió el beso, luego al separase lo abrazo - ¿harás algo después de la universidad? - pregunto ella

si, debo ayudar con la mudanza de mi hermano - dijo Seth sonriendo

ahh - dijo Serena triste - quería que fuéramos a comer algo juntos

lo siento - dijo el - pero ¿que te parece mañana?

esta bien - dijo ella sonriendo.

La mañana se había pasado increíblemente rápida, Serena logro ganar en el concurso y pasar al siguiente nivel en el cual competirá contra Aiko. En su clase de Artes obtuvo la clasificación mas alta por su pintura y por petición de la profesora la colgaron en el salón. Las chicas salieron de la universidad juntas, se dirigieron a la entrada donde se detuvieron esperando por los chicos.

¿donde estarán? - pregunto Mina impaciente

cálmate ya llegaran - dijo Amy sonriendo

.: Chica Misteriosa :.

¿donde estarán? - escuche preguntar a Mina

cálmate ya llegaran - le dijo Amy.

Había venido a la universidad en la que estudia Serena para poder pedirle ayuda para volver a mi hogar, la verdad es que no quería encontrarme con ella pero era necesaria su ayuda.

Mire al grupo de 5 chicas que estaba en la entrada de la universidad, era ahora o nunca y preferible ahora que solo están las 5. Camine hasta ellas - ¿estas nerviosa? - me pregunto mi amiga

un poco - dije con voz nerviosa - ¿que dirá cuando me vea?

solo hay una manera de averiguarlo - dijo ella

vamos... - Me pare enfrente del grupo de chicas que se reía de algo pero no sabia que era. Las mire y hable con una voz tímida - disculpen...

Ellas voltearon a verme sorprendidas, casi se les salían sus ojos

.: Serena :.

disculpen... - escuche una voz conocida y tímida. Me voltee a ver con las chicas a quien nos hablaba. Me quede sin aliento en cuanto la vi, estaba sorprendida, un poco mas y me desmayaba.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, esto era una mala broma pero... no, era imposible que fuera una broma ¿un sueño? no, no es un sueño, era real. Ella estaba enfrente de mi, me miraba con una sonrisa tímida, de verdad era ella y no podía creerlo aun cuando la tenia enfrente de mi.

Continuara...

* * *

¿quien sera esa persona misteriosa? solo en el siguiente capitulo de Sailor Moon: Una nueva vida lo sabremos...

Agradezco a:

- jenedith princes: Gracias por ser la primera en comentar mi nueva historia, que es una continuación. De vrd espero que tenga tanto éxito como la anterior

- sailorworld: Gracias por comentar la historia y corrígeme si me equivoco pero... es la primera vez que comentas uno de mis fics ¿verdad? lo siento si me equivoco es que avcs olvido quien me escribe y quien no... kasjkasj

oh y no olviden seguirme en Twitter ya que recién me cree la cuenta y seria lo mejor ya que puedo informar de avances o retrazos ya saben, nos vemos en otro capitulo de Sailor Moon: Una Nueva Vida

Dejen Review :D


	3. Chapter 3: Un Acontecimiento Inesperado

HOLA MUNDO! ¿COMO ESTAMOS? ESPERO QUE DESEOS DE UNA ¡SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!

Quiero decirles que mi Fics Sailor Moon la vida continua, fue algo increíble y me gusto mucho haberlo compartido con quienes lo leyeron. Ahora haré una segunda parte llamada Una Nueva Vida debido a que Serena tiene una nueva vida, espero que les guste tanto o mas que el anterior...

bueno ustedes ya saben como escribo así que no creo que haya mucha necesidad de escribirlo ¿verdad? en el caso que no se acuerden cada 5 capítulos iré poniendo como se escribe, comenzando del 5to aksjaskjas

Sailor Moon no me pertenece pero si a la única capas de crear un anime tan bueno y precioso, me refiero a Naoko Takeuchi!

AVISO: He creado una cuenta en Twitter para que puedan estar informados sobre mi y mis historias, en realidad no se si esto del Twitter vaya a funcionar pero espero que si... les dejare el link que deben buscarme como shanaa12 no Lira12, es un pequeño problema que tuve y por eso tuve que poner Shanaa12 pero no me molesta y espero que me sigan en el Twitter y que sean paciente si, no se como se usa aksjask

- /Shanaa12/

Deben buscarme por shanaa12, ya saben escriben la pagina de Twitter, slash y colocan shanaa12

(y) espero que me sigan, soy nueva y aunque me cree el twitter hace mucho, no lo habia ocupado porque bueno, no sabia como se usaba aksjaskjsa

* * *

~ Una Nueva Vida ~

Capitulo 3:

Un Acontecimiento inesperado

.: Serena :.

Nos encontrabamos en nuestro departamento con aquella joven que nos fue a buscar a la universidad. Había estado en shock por un buen tiempo, de no ser por Amy aun estaría en shock.

Mire a la joven que estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada en el suelo y su acompañante posada en el brazo del sofá. Parecía que estaba nerviosa ¿y como no estarlo si no es bueno?

ya llame a Setsuna, esta sorprendida y viene en camino - dijo Amy

¿le dijiste? - pregunto Rei molesta

tenia que, si no, no iban a venir - dijo Amy

Suspire algo preocupada, si esta niña estaba aquí solo podía significar una cosa - ten - escuche a Lita entregarle un vaso de jugo a la joven

¿estas bien? - me pregunto Mina

si... - respondí. Mire a la joven de reojo, era tal y como la recordaba. Tenia el cabello color rosado atado en dos coletas y corto, ojos color rojos brillantes y eran preciosos, usaba el uniforme de la escuela secundaria a la que solía ir yo.

Escuche golpear la puerta seguro eras Haruka y las demás. Rei abrió la puerta dejándolas entrar pero en cuanto mire en la dirección me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a Seth y no a las chicas.

hola chicas - saludo sonriendo

Seth... - dije sorprendida y extrañada - ¿que haces aquí?

logre librarme de la mudanza - me respondio sonriendo mientras caminaba a mi y me besaba en la mejilla - ¿como estas?

bien... - respondí tranquila y sonriendo levemente

El miro a la joven sorprendido un poco pero con una sonrisa - ¿quien es ella?

ahhh... - no sabia que decirle, ahora si no podía inventar en una excusa. Mi mente estaba hecha un desorden y no podía decir nada

es la prima de Serena - dijo Mina rápidamente

se parece mucho a ti - dijo el sonriendo - ¿como te llamas?

Ella miro a Seth algo sorprendida - Rini...

Rini... que lindo nombre - dijo Seth sonriendo - ¿es tu gatita?

si... - dijo al tímida - se llama Diana

¿puedo...? - pregunto alzando los brazos. Rini asintió y le entrego a Diana, el la acaricio sonriendo yo solo lo miraba tierna mente - oye ¿aun esta en pie la invitación para almorzar?

¿sabes que? no creo poder ir - dije levantándome del sillón - mejor mañana ¿si?

esta bien - dijo sonriendo - vendré mañana

Me entrego a Diana y se despidió para poder irse. Enserio quería ir a almorzar con el pero no podía, debía saber porque Rini estaba aquí y porque ahora ¿acaso es por que es mi destino casarme con Darien?

Mire a Diana y comencé a acariciarla, Luna y Artemis aun no habian llegado pues, cuando volvimos no estaban. Imagino como se ha de poner Artemis cuando vea a Diana, seguro comienza a llorar.

Volvieron a golpear la puerta y Rei volvio a abrir, esta vez si eran las Outhers.

díganme que es mentira lo que dijeron - dijo Haruka algo molesta mientras nosotras negábamos con la cabeza. Ella comenzó a tranquilizarse

¡RINI! - grito de felicidad Hotaru y corrió a abrazarla

¡Hotaru! - dijo Rini abrazándola

así que es verdad - dijo Michiru seria - la Pequeña Dama esta aquí...

¿que haces aquí...? - pregunto Setsuna seria - yo fui a la Puerta del Tiempo y el futuro había cambiado

Pequeña Dama... - le dijo Diana seria - es mejor que sepan

¿saber que? - pregunto Lita

yo vengo de un futuro alterno - dijo la joven seria

¿un futuro alterno? - dije confundida

es un futuro el cual puede o no pasar - dijo Setsuna

oohhh - dije

en ese futuro Serena esta casada con Darien y yo soy su hija - siguió Rini - un día cuando ellos estaban en sus trabajos ocupados por ser los reyes, fui a una habitacion en la cual había un lapicero (pluma) que llevaba a las personas de un universo a otro

un lapicero que lleva a las personas de un universo a otro a su favor ¿verdad? - pregunto Michiru mientras Rini asentía

¿lo conoces? - pregunte

nunca he visto uno pero se que pueden trasladar a quien lo toque al universo que su corazón desea estar - dijo Michiru cruzándose de brazos - solo hay uno por universo

¿hay mas universos a parte de este? - pregunto Mina sorprendida

así es - dijo Haruka seria

cuando toque la pluma ella me trajo aquí pero no podemos volver pues, se ha roto - dijo Rini sacando un lapicero color dorado que tenia en la punta de arriba una pequeña esfera con dos alas

¿has dicho roto? - pregunto Haruka sorprendida

si... - dijo Rini triste

esto es extraño - dijo Setsuna - esas cosas son irrompibles

pero no podemos volver - dijo Diana - si no estuviera roto nosotras ya habríamos vuelto, no estaríamos aquí

entonces me lo llevare y lo revisare - dijo Setsuna - hasta entonces tendrán que quedarse aquí en este universo

si, iremos a la misma secundaria - dijo Hotaru contenta

pero me parece que ese uniforme es de la secundaria a la que iban las chicas - dijo Rei sonriendo

es verdad, es de la secundaria a la que íbamos nosotras - dijo Lita sonriendo

si... - sonrió Rini

bien entonces inscribiremos a Rini en esa secundaria - dijo Amy - no sabemos por cuanto tiempo este aquí

ya estas de nuevo con el estudio - dije en un tono aburrido

el estudio es muy importante Serena - dijo Amy mirándome seria - de ello depende lo que seras en el futuro

Mire a Amy sonriendo, rodee los ojos y negué con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risita - bien, creo que tienes razón...

bueno hay que ver donde se va a quedar - dijo Mina torciendo los labios - aquí tenemos todas las habitaciones ocupadas

puede dormir en la mía - dije tranquila - ya buscare la forma de acomodarnos

Rini me había mirado sorprendida y quien sabe porque - esta bien

¡Dianaa! - escuche una voz masculina al borde de un llanto. Miramos hacia la puerta y vimos a Luna y a Artemis, este ultimo estaba llorando de felicidad

padre, madre - dijo la gatita saltando de mis brazos y corriendo a ellos

este Artemis... - dijo Mina negando con la cabeza

¡Rini! pero... ¿que sucede? - dijo Luna sorprendida

luego te explicamos - dijo Lita sonriendo

ya que esta todo decidido nosotras nos iremos a ver la cosa esa - dijo Haruka saliendo del departamento

Una vez que ellas se fueron nosotras nos preparábamos para almorzar. Lita se había ido a cocinar mientras nosotras nos quedábamos en el living a explicarles a Luna y a Artemis todo lo que había ocurrido.

así que un universo paralelo ¿eh? - dijo Artemis pensativo - eso quiere decir que o vienen del futuro que habíamos visto

no... - negaron ambas

el almuerzo estará listo en un rato - dijo Lita saliendo de la cocina

ah tengo hambre - dije enserio hambrienta

¿tu cuando no? - pregunto Mina riendo

Rodee los ojos y encendí la tv para ver algo bueno. Era viernes y yo aquí en casa aburrida esperando el almuerzo ¿puede haber algo peor? creo que si ya que mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje: _Tienes una nueva vida, no dejes que ella lo cambie_ era anónimo de nuevo. Fruncí el ceño extrañada

¿sucede algo? - pregunto Rei

ah, no nada - dije sonriendo pues, no tenia intenciones de que las chicas se enteraran de esto hasta no saber quien me los enviaba - es un mensaje de Naoko

¿quien es Naoko? - pregunto Diana

una amiga - respondí sonriendo. Me levante del sillón y fui a mi habitacion un rato. Al entrar en ella me deje caer sobre la cama, sin duda alguna este día a sido el mas agotador sin tener que hacer mucho.

Cerré los ojos con la vista al techo me sentía cansada y no había hecho nada. Escuche mi celular sonar y lo conteste sin ver quien era

¿hola? - pregunte

_Serena... ¿estas ocupada?_ - era Jade

estoy dejando pasar mis pensamientos - dije tranquila - hey ¿tu no andabas desaparecida?

_no seas exagerada _- dijo ella en un tono molesto - _no porque falte la primera semana significa que este desaparecida_

yo creo que mas bien eso significa - dije tranquila - ¿a que debo la llamada de la desaparecida?

_estoy aburrida, pensaba ver películas de miedo ¿quieres venir?_ - pregunto

ni loca, odio esas películas - dije sentándome en la cama

_esta bien _- dijo ella

¿por que no le preguntas a Beck? - pregunte mirándome las uñas

_esta de viaje, volverá pasado mañana _- respondio ella

eso explica porque no lo había visto - dije riendo - ¿tu por que andas desaparecida?

_no quería entrar esta semana_ - respondio despreocupada

que rebelde - dije riendo aun mas

_no tienes idea _- me dijo riendo también - _bueno ya que no piensas venir las veré sola, __adiós_

adiós - me despedí y colgué la llamada. Deje el teléfono en la mesita de centro y mire una foto que habíamos tomado hace ya 3 años en año nuevo. Escuche a alguien golpear la puerta, camine hasta ella y la abrí era Mina avisando que estaba listo. Me fui a sentar al comedor tranquila.

La cena se paso rápido y tranquila, hablamos de muchas cosas. Luego del almuerzo fui a dar una vuelta a playa cuando recibí un mensaje de la disquera avisando que el cd estaba listo para salir. Probablemente fue la única noticia buena que he tenido en todo la tarde, ya estaba oscureciendo así que volví a mi departamento.

.: Rini :.

La puerta del departamento se abrió, era Serena que volvía de un paseo de la playa. Me sentía algo incomoda pues, sabia que en este universo Serena y Darién terminaron y bueno, mi presencia no la iba a ayudar mucho. Ahora que lo pienso Darien aun no me ha llamado ¿sera por que no sabe que yo estoy aquí?

Había conocido al novio de Serena, o eso pensé que era y debo decir que me hizo sentir algo incomoda y molesta ya que estaba escrito que en el futuro Serena y Darién se casarían juntos, y yo seria su hija.

Estaba ayudando a Lita en la cocina cuando escuche a Serena preguntar algo - ¿que veremos esta noche?

veremos _Diario de una Pasión_ - respondio Mina

no ya hemos visto esa como 3 veces - se quejo Rei - mejor veamos una nueva

veamos una de la semana pasada - dijo Amy tranquila - veamos, aquí esta...

Mire hacia la puerta de la cocina al no entender que sucedía - es viernes de películas - me dijo Lite

¿eh? - dije confundida mirándola

cada viernes por la noche vemos películas hasta quedarnos dormidas o terminarlas completas... - dijo sonriendo - lo que suceda primero

oye no quiero incomodar creo que iré a dormir - dije bajando la mirada

¿que dices? - dijo Lita sorprendida y sonriendo - tu no incomodarías nunca, eres bienvenida y lo sabes

Serena no pensó eso cuando me vio - dije algo triste

bueno, es verdad que nos diste una gran sorpresa pero aun así estamos felices de verte - dijo Lita sonriendo - aun cuando vienes de otro universo

Mire a Lita sorprendida mientras ella solo me sonreía y seguía lavando los platos. Sonreí y seguí ayudándola con lo que hacia

.: Lita :.

Me había sorprendido bastante la aparición de Rini pero me sentía feliz de verla, no imagino que debe estar sintiendo Serena. Terminamos de lavar las cosas y fuimos con las chicas que ya estaban listas para la noche de películas Rei, Mina y Serena se acomodaban como siempre en el sofá mientras Amy colocaba abajo del sofá un puff para Rini y se sentaba en el sillón de la izquierda.

Rini camino y se sentó en el puff justo delante de Mina que estaba sentada en el medio, me senté en el sillón de enfrente al de Amy y vimos la película que habian elegido. Eran las 12 de la noche y estábamos viendo nuestra segunda película, todas estabamos despiertas aun y ninguna tenia sueño cosa que no es extraño.

Ya en nuestra tercera película la primera en caer dormida fue Serena, nosotras aun estábamos despiertas pues, habíamos tomado café incluyendo Rini pero era descafeinado.

.: Rei :.

Comencé a abrir mis ojos y bostece ya era de día y según recordaba me dormí a eso de las 3 am. Note que nadie mas se había despertado así que era la primera, me levante con cuidado del sofá y camine a la cocina por un vaso de jugo pues, tenia la boca seca.

Cuando salí de la cocina sonreí graciosa, las chicas no parecían dormir muy cómodas, mire el reloj que marcaba las 11 am y fui a mi habitacion. Escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta por lo que salí y fui a ver. Una vez que la abrí vi a Darién con una expresión seria.

¿que quieres? - pregunte molesta pues, no tenia nada que hacer aquí y menos a esta hora

déjame entrar - dijo en tono de orden. Lo mire mas molesta aun y negué con la cabeza - ahora...

no, no tengo porque - respondí recargándome en el marco de la puerta - ¿que quieres? no sabes que es muy temprano, vete no tienes nada que hacer aquí

si, si lo tengo - dijo Darién serio - vengo a ver a MI hija

Lo mire de reojo y algo molesta ¿quien fue el soplón que le dijo que Rini estaba aquí? oh bueno, mientras no venga por Serena todo estará bien - esta durmiendo, vete

no, quiero que me dejes entrar o te voy a... - no pudo seguir hablando.

Sentí un aura enojada detrás de mi - Darién... - escuche a alguien hablar entre dientes. Me di la vuelta y vi a Serena enojada al tope, parecía que iba a estallar, ella odia que la despierten los Sábado temprano y supongo que este Sábado no sera la excepción - ¿se puede saber por que me despiertas con tus gritos tan temprano?

vengo a ver a Rini - dijo el en un tono enojado - no puedes prohibirme verla

no te lo estoy prohíbo nada - dijo molesta - ¿que te hace pensar que me encanta oír tus gritos a esta hora de la mañana?

son las 11 - se defendió el - ahora déjame entrar

no es tu casa, no puedes ordenar nada - dijo Serena. Siento que esto se va a poner mal ¿por que están enojados? creí que se llevaban bien ahora

pero... - intento decir Darién

ella esta dormida, ven a la tarde y si me vuelves a despertar desearas nunca haberte aparecido por aquí - dijo Serena marchándose

lo siento, es su casa ella manda - dije cerrando la puerta en su cara. Camine de vuelta al living y vi a Serena entrar en su habitacion, fui hasta allá y abrí la puerta

¿no entendiste que quiero dormir? - dijo molesta. Fruncí el ceño, no parece la Serena de siempre

¿que te sucede? - pregunte

tuve una mala noche - dijo recostándose en su cama - quiero dormir, ¿podrías salir?

esta bien gruñona - dije riendo mientras salia de la habitacion.

.: Serena :.

esta bien gruñona - dijo Rei riendo mientras salía de la habitacion

Apoye mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos, tuve una noche horrible. Había soñado que con la llegada de Rini, Darién y yo debíamos casarnos por obligación el estaba feliz mientras yo era quien sufría, veía a Seth triste en una de las bancas de la iglesia. Rogaba a mis adentro que el detuviera la boda pero no hablaba por mas que lo intentaba el no podía hablar.

De no ser porque Darién me despertó con sus gritos no que habría sucedido con esa pesadilla y es algo que debo agradecer. Creo que con la llegada de Rini el intentara hacer que volvamos, no se porque pero pienso que sucederá así y si eso pasa tendré que decirle a Seth la verdad sobre Rini y sobre las Sailors Scouts.

Di un gruñido molesto pues, no podía dormir me era imposible y todo se lo debo al Principito ese. Me levante, camine hasta el baño para darme una ducha bien larga. Cuando me vestí y le marque a Seth para que saliéramos. El había aceptado y pasaría por mi en unos minutos.

Estaba decidida, mejor no voy a esperar a que alguien mas se lo diga, le diré que fui Sailor Moon y que Rini iba a ser mi hija en un futuro que ya no existe. No voy a mentirle no se merece que le mienta, es mi novio y en una relación eso es lo ultimo que debe suceder.

Salí de la habitacion para mi sorpresa estaban todas despiertas tomando desayuno.

que arreglada - dijo Mina sonriendo - ¿a donde iras?

saldré con Seth - dije tomando una tostada

¿como ahora? - pregunto Rei

si, viene por mi - dije dándole una mordida - lge jkvoyu vab cbonhtgar dlha vherdhgad

no hables con la boca llena - me regaño Amy como siempre

¿que dijiste? - pregunto Lita confundida

Trague el pan y sonreí - dije que le voy a contar la verdad

¿la verdad? - dijo Rei

si, sobre Rini y Tokio de Cristal, las Sailors Scouts - dije tomándome el vaso de jugo de Rei

oye... - se quejo ella. Escuche un golpe en la puerta y sonreí

¿estas segura? - pregunto Mina

si, bueno ya me voy - dije saliendo de la casa

hola Bunny - dijo sonriendo. Era el apodo que me puso por que me gustaban los conejitos

hola lindo - dije besándolo cosa que el correspondió. Me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos

¿donde quieres ir? - pregunto una vez que estábamos abajo y nos subíamos a su auto

no lo se - dije sonriendo - donde nos lleve el viento

entonces ya se donde - dijo riendo y poniendo el auto en marcha. Estuvo conduciendo por casi 1 hora, íbamos saliendo de la ciudad. No tenia idea de donde íbamos pero sabia que podía confiar en el. Estuvimos un buen rato en el auto hasta que al fin de detuvo, mire a mi alrededor y note que parecía un desierto, había mucha tierra y nadie pasaba por aquí.

¿donde estamos? - pregunte mientras nos bajábamos del auto

ya lo veras - dijo sonriendo - ven

Me tomo de la mano y me guió a donde habian unas paredes de piedras pero tenían una abertura algo estrecha pero lo suficientemente ancha para que pase una persona. Pasamos por ahí, el iba adelante mio y cuando salí de esa abertura el sol me dio en la cara cegandome unos segundos. Al abrir los ojos me sorprendí bastante.

Estábamos en una playa o eso parecía ser, había arena y el mar estaba enfrente. Era un lugar rodeado de paredes de piedra bien grande y parecía que la única entrada era esa abertura. A mi izquierda había un acantilado muy grande y arriba de el parecía haber hierba pues podía ver harto verde. El lugar era fabuloso, la arena estaba limpia y el agua era transparente, no estaba sucia. Parecía que nadie iba a ese lugar

es hermoso - dije casi sin aliento

lo se - dijo el sonriendo. Caminamos hasta la orilla un poco y note que había un arco de piedras que se apoyaba en el acantilado y había algo que parecía ser un monolito en punta en medio del agua. El se quito los zapatos y calcetines dejándolos en la arena, hice lo mismo que el y sonreí maravillada - encontré este lugar unos años atrás cuando tenia como 16 años

¿eres el único que lo conoce? - pregunte sonriendo

eso parece - dijo el sonriendo - pero es mejor, no me gustaría que los turistas vengan y lo echen abajo con sus basura y todo eso

es muy tierno - dije sonriendo

y lo mejor es que es nuestro lugar secreto - dijo el abrazándome. Estuvimos todo el día ahí o bueno toda la tarde, jugamos hasta caer rendidos. Íbamos a ver el atardecer antes de volver a casa cuando recordé que iba a contarle la verdad.

Seth... - lo llame mientras estábamos sentados en la arena esperando el atardecer

¿que sucede? - pregunto sonriendo

hay algo que debes saber - dije preocupada

¿que? - frunció el ceño

yo... - iba a decirle, es ahora o nunca

Continuara...

* * *

El tercer capitulo, esto se esta poniendo bueno ya sabemos quien era la chica misteriosa y Serena le dira a Seth la verdad

¿que sucede ahora? ¿que va a pasar con tal futuro?

aviso para quienes piensan que abran batallas les digo ahora que no, es una historia libre de batallas contra enemigos

Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo de Sailor Moon: Una Nueva Vida

Dejen Review


	4. Chapter 4: Contando la Verdad

HOLA MUNDO! ¿COMO ESTAMOS? ESPERO QUE DESEOS DE UNA ¡SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!

Quiero decirles que mi Fics Sailor Moon la vida continua, fue algo increíble y me gusto mucho haberlo compartido con quienes lo leyeron. Ahora haré una segunda parte llamada Una Nueva Vida debido a que Serena tiene una nueva vida, espero que les guste tanto o mas que el anterior...

bueno ustedes ya saben como escribo así que no creo que haya mucha necesidad de escribirlo ¿verdad? en el caso que no se acuerden cada 5 capítulos iré poniendo como se escribe, comenzando del 5to aksjaskjas

Sailor Moon no me pertenece pero si a la única capas de crear un anime tan bueno y precioso, me refiero a Naoko Takeuchi!

* * *

~ Una Nueva Vida ~

Capitulo 4:

Contando la Verdad

.: Sailor Moon :.

Seth... - lo llamo la rubia que estaba sentado a su lado esperando el atardecer

¿que sucede? - pregunto sonriendo

hay algo que debes saber - dijo preocupada

¿que? - frunció el ceño

yo... - ella estaba preparada para decirle la verdad, todo listo, era ahora o nunca y prefería ahora - tengo un secreto que es mejor que lo sepas

¿un secreto? - pregunto Seth - oye por algo son secreto ¿no? no debes decírmelo

yo creo que si - dijo ella bajando la mirada - es algo que podría o no afectar la relación que tenemos

El suspiro y sonrió - bien dime...

no se por donde comenzar y creo que si te voy a decir toda la verdad voy a comenzar por el principio, cuando tenia 14 años - dijo ella nerviosa. Seth la miraba y esperaba a que continuara, no la iba a interrumpir en lo que hablara no importa lo que dijera no la interrumpiría - cuando tenia 14 años conocí a Luna, mi gata... la conocí camino a la escuela, ella traía un secreto con sigo pero en aquel momento no sabia que era así... al llegar a mi casa ella se metió por la venta y me hablo - el la miro sorprendido ¿gata puede hablar? - si, seguro piensas que es una locura pero es la verdad. Ella me contó acerca de una princesa y de unas guerras, se que las conoces porque bueno todo el mundo las conoce... ellas son las Sailors Scouts, Luna me dijo que debía ayudarla a buscar a la princesa de la luna y me entrego un broche para transformarme en Sailor Moon

"¿Sailor Moon? la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia... Serena ha sido Sailor Moon todo este tiempo y no me di cuenta" - pensó Seth sorprendido, no dudaba de lo que decia la joven enfrente de el

en el camino que hice siendo Sailor Moon debía reunirme con las demás Sailors Scouts para despertar a la Princesa de la Luna y así acabar con el peligro que asechaba en la ciudad... cuando conocí a Amy, Luna supo que ella era Sailor Mercury y así juntas comenzamos a buscar a las demás Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus... Rei, Lita y Mina - dijo Serena mirando a Seth, hizo una pausa y luego continuo - todas aceptamos nuestra misión para vencer al Negaverso y despertar a la Princesa que curiosamente siempre estuvo con nosotras en todo momento pero ninguna lo sabia... también sabes que entre las Sailors Scouts esta Tuxedo Mask, que es Darién. Descubrí la identidad de Tuxedo Mask cuando estaba con uno de los sirvientes del Negaverso, Tuxedo Mask, Zoycite también fue en aquel momento en que descubrí que yo era la Princesa de la Luna...

Hubo un silencio en el cual aprecia que Seth trataba de entender todo lo que sucedía - te estoy diciendo esto porque hace unos años cuando un nuevo enemigo apareció conocimos a Rini, resulta que viene del futuro... en el cual Darién y yo íbamos a ser su padres...

Seth la miro sorprendido, esto no se lo esperaba. Si bien la joven se parecía mucho a Serena pero aun así solo en sus mas locos sueños habría pensado que aquella niña seria su hija en un futuro. ¿Acaso el destino le estaba jugando una mala broma? ¿la aparición de esta niña significaría que el y Serena deben terminar? muchas preguntas estaban cruzando por la mente de Seth y muchas sin respuestas aun.

no te preocupes, Rini ya no existe - dijo Serena triste - ella viene de un futuro alterno, el cual no es real, no es el futuro que vamos a vivir...

wow... - hablo por primera vez sorprendido - es mucha información para un día

lo se - dijo Serena preocupada - pero siento que no podía seguir ocultándolo mas, supuse que nunca tendría que contarte algo así pero con la llegada de Rini decidí que lo mejor era hacerlo

gracias... - dijo Seth sonriendo - por confiar en mi y contarme esto... no te preocupes que no le diré a nadie

Serena sonrió mas tranquila después de oír aquello y ambos volvieron al auto. El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso pero bueno ¿que podía esperar Serena después de semejante revelación?.

Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Serena solo podía intentar entrar en la mente de Seth para saber que pensaba el sobre todo esto, pero no podía hacerlo ya que le era imposible imaginar que pasaba por su mente. Mientras Seth tenia un lió con sus pensamientos por un lado estaba feliz de que Serena decidiera contarle algo tan importante pero por otro lado estaba preocupado ya que si la joven estaba devuelta eso podía significar una oportunidad para Darién, no importa que venga de un futuro alterno, un futuro que no existe.

"no lo permitiré..." - pensó decido - "no perderé a Serena"

Volvieron al edificio en el cual vivía la rubia en la noche, ella se despidió tranquila y entro en el para poder dirigirse a su departamento aparentando tranquilidad cosa que no tenia pues, lo que estaba sucediendo había dejado muchas dudas sin respuestas. ¿Por qué Rini volvió? ¿fue coincidencia o obra del destino? ¿el destino quería que ella volviera con Darién? ¿sera capaz Rini de unir a ambos nuevamente? ¿ella seria seria capas de dejar a Seth siendo que en realidad lo ama? ¿el ese futuro... en realidad existe para la pelirrosa? ¿acaso la llegada de la pequeña puede afectar en algo la relación que mantiene con Seth?. Muchas preguntas la invadían y ninguna tenia la respuesta que ella deseaba oír.

Entro en su departamento y se encontró con todas sus amigas aquellas con las que vivía y aquellas que la visitaban de vez en cuando pero siempre estaban preocupadas por ella siendo tan leales tanto como amigas y como guardianas. También vio a aquel hombre con el cual hace años tenia una vida planeada pero por obra del destino ambos se separaron. Y claro ¿como olvidar a su nueva residente? una joven de 15 años color ojos rojos como el rubí y cabello rosado peinado en dos coletas como el de quien una vez seria su madre con su gatita color rosada con la media luna en la frente mirando hacía arriba.

¿hay una reunión a la cual no fui invitada? - pregunto la rubia recién llegada

no quisimos molestarte - dijo Mina sonriendo

ya veo - un delicioso aroma llego a la nariz de la rubia, un aroma a algo recién horneado mezclado con fresas con chocolate. Su olfato no la engañaba ¡Lita había cocinado algo! - que bien huele...

hice un pastel - dijo la castaña sonriendo

¡Que bien! - dijo emocionada y ya saboreando aquel pastel que aun ni siquiera veía - yo quiero

aun no - le dijo Rei colocando ambas manos en su cintura - sera para mas tarde

¿que...? - dijo Serena como una pequeña molesta por no obtener lo que quiere - no es justo

deja de actuar como una niña - la regaño Rei

Rei eres muy mandona - dijo Serena molesta

¿como me dijiste? - pregunto la pelinegra molesta

¡MAN - DO - NA! - separo las letras Serena provocando que Rei se enojara

¿QUE DIJISTE? ¡TU ERES UNA NIÑA! - le grito Rei enojada

¡NO LO SOY! - se defendido la rubia molesta

¡SI LO ERES! - ambas habían entrado en una pelea de la cual sería muy difícil separarlas así que los demás solo se dedicaron a suspirar e ignorarlas pues, esto ya era muy común.

La joven de 15 años no pudo evitar reprimir unas risas al ver a ambas mujeres ya adultas jovenes que aun se peleaban después de tantos años. Luna, soltó un suspiro bien largo y luego miro a la joven tranquila.

solo ignóralas, no cambiaran nunca - comento la gata

eso se puede ver - dijo al chica sonriendo

Darién, que había venido en la tarde solo para ver si era cierto que la pequeña estaba aquí, se levanto del sofá y miro a la chica con una sonrisa - bueno ya es tarde, debo irme

Darién - le dijo Setsuna seria - recuerda lo que te dijimos

¿eh? - dijo Serena confundida dejando de tirarle el cabello a Rei pues, ambas habían entrado a una pelea que iba mas allá de las palabras

no te preocupes - dijo Darién con un deje de tristeza en su voz - no lo haré

mas te vale, porque si lo intentas yo misma me haré cargo de ti - amenazo Haruka apretando los puños

¿de que hablan? - pregunto Serena recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rei - ¡auch!

eso es por morderme - se defendió la pelinegra

bueno ya me voy - dijo Darién - y Serena... siento lo de esta mañana

díselo a mi sueño interrumpido - dijo la rubia molesta

El pelinegro soltó una risa nerviosa y salio del departamento dejando a las 10 chicas y los 3 gatos. Una vez que Darién se había ido Serena miro a todos confundida ya que no sabia que había sucedido y esperaba buscar respuesta.

¿de que me perdí? - pregunto curiosa

de nada - dijo Amy sonriendo - ¿como te fue?

oh bien - dijo simplemente para evitar hablar

¿solo bien? - pregunto Mina levantando la ceja - anda cuenta detalles...

no es nada de otro mundo - dijo Serena sentándose en el sillón - solo hablamos y ya

para haber estado todo el día afuera debió haber sido una conversación muy larga - dijo Lita sonriendo

oh algo mas que solo palabras - dijo la otra rubia con una sonrisa picara

¿que? no es lo que piensas - dijo Serena sonrojada al entender la indirecta mas directa de Mina

aja ¿y por qué el sonrojo? - pregunto Mina sonriendo picara aun

ya déjala - dijo Rei tranquila

bueno nosotras también nos tenemos que ir - dijo Michiru riendo un poco

Rini, nos veremos mañana - dijo Hotaru feliz

si - dijo dijo la aludida

¿mañana? - pregunto Serena

hay que inscribir a Rini en un colegio mientras este aquí - le dijo Amy - no puede perder estudios

hay Amy - suspiro la rubia con lazo rojo - tu no cambias

bueno, nos vemos luego - dijo Haruka saliendo de la casa

Las Sailor Outhers ya se habían ido del departamento dejando solas a las chicas. Una vez las seis se quedaron solas Serena camino hasta la cocina en busca de algo para comer pues, su estomago le pedía a gritos comida.

.: Mina :.

Serena camino hasta la cocina para comer, no es extraño. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y al revisarlo vi un mensaje de Yaten.

_vamos a cenar a un restaurante, yo invito... Te Amo, paso por ti en 10 ~ Yaten_

Di un grito emocionada y me dirigí a mi habitación dejando a las chicas confundidas. Busque en mi armario un vestido color naranjo muy hermoso y salí arreglada cosa que no me llevo mucho tiempo pero habría preferido que me hubiera avisado antes.

que elegante - dijo Rei cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa - ¿donde vas?

iré a cenar con Yaten - dije sonriendo - vendrá en cinco minuto

¿me llevaras contigo? - pregunto Serena con algo en la boca - los restaurantes tienen comida fabulosa

Serena ni lo sueñes - dije negando con la cabeza - es mi cita, tu tuviste la tuya

bien - dijo resignada

.: Serena :.

Que mala suerte enserio quería ir a comer a un restaurante pero bueno ¿que le puedo hacer si Mina no quiere que vaya?. Habían pasado unas dos horas desde que llegue y todas salieron con excepción de Rini que estaba quien sabe donde. Luna y yo nos encontrabamos en el living viendo la tv mientras escribía la letra de una nueva canción.

esto es aburrido - dije con el lápiz entre mi nariz y labio superior con una expresión aburrida - no se me ocurre nada

tal vez no debiste haberte comprometido - dijo Luna regañandome - debes escribir una canción y no te dejare que flojees toda la tarde

noche... es de noche - corregí tranquila - Luna esto es aburrido

debiste pensarlo antes de haber dicho que ibas a elegir una de esas bellezas que estaba en tu cabeza... - dijo Luna frunciendo el ceño - cuando en realidad solo tenias aire

¿que querías que dijera? - pregunte molesta

la verdad - dijo la gata negra

no me ayudas - dije cerrando los ojos molesta

por cierto ¿donde esta Rini? - pregunto Luna

no se - dije desinteresada en saber

por lo menos te podrías preocupar por ella ¿sabes? - dijo Luna molesta

Luna tiene 15 años, puede cuidarse sola - dije tranquila mirando mi cuaderno - yo a su edad peleaba con monstruos y vivía para contarlo

podrías fingir algo de interés en ella - dijo Luna molesta nuevamente - ella viene de un futuro que no existirá debe ser difícil para ella

¿y que hay mi? - pregunte molesta - ¿no te has puesto a pensar en como me afecta su llegada?

Cerré mi cuaderno molesta y me fui a mi habitación dando un portazo. Se que no debí haber actuado como una egoísta pero es muy raro esto para mi, Rini esta aquí y me hace sentir extraña, algo culpable, molesta, frustrada y sobre todo preocupada por lo que pueda pasar. Tome mi celular que estaba en la mesa de noche y envié un mensaje a alguien.

_Necesito ayuda ~ Serena_

Me senté en mi cama en forma de meditación con mi cuaderno y el lápiz para seguir escribiendo la canción pero la hoja estaba completamente en blanco pues, no tenia ninguna idea buena. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi cama ya que le había llegado un mensaje, lo tome y abrí el mensaje para leerlo

_¿Que te duele? *Mike_

Mike, era el guitarrista de la banda en la cual estaba ¿no les había dicho? estoy en una banda con la cual grabamos un cd, se llama Soul Silver que en español se traduce como Alma Plata o Alma Plateada, es mas bonito el segundo.

_No tengo ninguna canción y es para pasado mañana, ayúdame... ~ Serena_

Luego de enviar el mensaje deje el celular en la mesa de noche junto con el cuaderno y el lápiz, luego me acosté en la cama de espaldas y con la vista en el techo. Tome un almohadón y lo puse en mi cara para ahogar un grito bien fuerte. El celular volvio a sonar y volví a leer el mensaje nuevo.

_¿Tuviste una semana y no has escrito nada? dijiste que tenias una idea, eres increíble... jajaja *Mike_

Fruncí el ceño pues, podía imaginar a Mike riéndose por lo ocurrido. Tiene un sentido del humor que a veces puede molestar a las personas. Suspire rendida pues, tenia razón, tuve una semana y no escribí nada de nada, ni siquiera el titulo.

_Ayúdame__... por favor, no se me ocurre nada y era mentira lo de la idea, no quería de mal tu entiendes ~ Serena_

Esperaba el que me ayudara y no se negara pero conociéndolo lo hará feliz pues, no es mala persona aunque hay veces que intenta ser mala persona pero no puede.

_bien, tu ganas nos veremos mañana en el Crown Center temprano y haremos la canción todos juntos *Mike_

Sonreí al ver aquel mensaje, lo sabía, Mike es la mejor persona que puede existir... ok exagero pero es un gran amigo y me alegra haberlo conocido ahora puedo dormir en paz ya que mañana podría hacer la canción si los chicos de la banda están conmigo y ustedes los conocerán mañana también.

Escuche a alguien golpear la puerta y con flojera a levantarme grite para que pasara. La puerta se abrió y pude ver a Rini tranquila pero algo tímida, seguro estaba escuchando mi conversación con Luna lo cual sería malo.

Serena ¿podemos hablar? - pregunto la joven

por supuesto - dije sentándome en la cama

¿te molesta mi presencia? - pregunto ella preocupada

"rayos..." - pensé torciendo los labios

Rini, la verdad es que se siente extraño pero no me molesta y si alguna vez digo algo que te hace sentir mal lo siento porque no es intencional - dije sincera

bien - dijo Rini tranquila - ¿que haces?

nada - dije tranquila - pensaba en dormir

oh - dijo la chica - bueno, nos vemos mañana

¿a donde vas? - pregunte rápidamente

a ningun lado - respondió sonriendo - pero tu vas a dormir y no nos veremos hasta mañana ¿no?

esta... bien - dije no tan convencida - nos vemos

que descanses - salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta

Aquella noche dormí como un bebe, le había contado a Seth la verdad, había hablado con Rini y sobre todo me desestrese por lo de la canción pero ya mañana sera un problema si no se nos ocurre algo bueno.

A la mañana siguiente abrí mis ojos algo tarde pues, había puesto un despertador pero lo había dejado sonar. Me levante de la cama con apuros, tome mi ropa y rápidamente me cambie. Salí de la habitación con guitarra en mano gritando "voy a llegar tarde". Había dejado las llaves del auto en casa así que tuve que irme en bus pero el bus era tan lento que me baje a medio camino y comencé a correr para llegar al Crow Center.

Estaba agitada y sin aire cuando llegue al lugar donde me juntaría con la banda. Entre aun con la respiración agitada y busque con la mirada a los chicos. Cuando los vi camine hasta ellos.

hola... - dije recuperando el aire - siento... la tardanza

te quedaste dormida nuevamente ¿verdad? - pregunto Laura riendo

si... - dije apenada mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

como siempre - dijo Jake riendo

Como saben estoy en una banda. Conocí a Laura, Jake y Mike el año pasado de una manera creo que podría decirse poco peculiar. Mike es el guitarrista de nuestra banda Soul Silver, es un joven alto de cabello negro y ojos cafés. Es una persona a la que le encanta reír y hacer bromas pero hay ocasiones en las que se vuelven mas personales. Siempre esta ahí cuando alguien lo necesita y nunca falta a sus promesas. Laura es la bajista o tecladista, depende de como suene la canción, de la banda. Es una chica de cabello rejizo con ojos celestes. Ella es la mas tranquila de los demás pero deja de serlo cuando se presenta una oportunidad unica... las compras, son su debilidad y cuando ve una tienda en rebaja o venden algo exclusivo se vuelve una loca por las compras y deja de ser normal. Al final esta Jake, el es un chico tranquilo pero no tanto como Laura, es el baterista y es el cómplice de Mike aunque a diferencia de Mike el si puede controlarse y evitar meterse en problemas. Tiene el cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

entonces nuestra vocalista mintió - dijo Mike riendo - y debemos escribir una buena canción

yo no mentí, solo modifique la verdad - me excuse

¿como modificaste? - pregunto Jake

no importa - dije tranquila - por favor dígame que tienen ideas

primero tenemos que pensar, esta canción la tocaremos en el programa matutino Buenos Dias Tokyo... - dijo Laura bebiendo un jugo - debe ser algo emocionante ya saben que despierte a las personas

entonces, con ritmo - dije sonriendo

pues, obvio - dijo Jake sonriendo - debe ser buena, con ritmo e increíble

no se me ocurre nada - dije molesta

* * *

.: Rei:.

Serena se había ido con apuros gritando "voy a llegar tarde" lo cual no es muy extraño pues, hablamos de Serena. Nosotras nos quedamos en el departamento con Rini que en un rato mas se iría porque Haruka y Michiru se ofrecieron a llevarla a la escuela para inscribirla.

Serena no ha cambiado en nada - dijo Rini riendo un poco

y nunca lo hará - dije riendo

creo que la Princesa debería cambiar - dijo Diana con una voz molesta - además de que no debería estar saliendo con un plebeyo

Serena elegirá con quiere estar - dijo Lita frunciendo el ceño - y ella ya no quiere estar con Darién, además Seth es una muy buena persona y la ama demasiado

bueno chicas, ya me voy Haruka y Michiru están abajo - dijo Rini mirando su celular con una sonrisa

bien - dijimos todas

.: Rini :.

Salí de la casa de las chicas y me dirigí abajo en el ascensor. Subí al auto de Haruka y nos fuimos al colegio done iban a inscribirme. Me sentía feliz de estar nuevamente aquí pero me sentía extraña con lo de Darién y Serena aunque parece que se llevan bien según me dijeron. No quiero ser un estorbo para ellos, cada quien tienen su vida, no juntos pero la tienen y no quiero obligar a nadie a que termine con eso y vuelvan para formar una familia sin amor.

listo Pequeña estas inscrita - dijo Haruka sonriendo

gracias - dije feliz

estarás con Hotaru - dijo Michiru sonriendo también - supusimos que querían estar juntas

increíble - dije abrazándola - gracias

bueno, es hora de volver - dijo Haruka sonriendo

Volvimos caminando al auto pero al llegar a el vi a un chico de ojos azules con cabello negro largo atado en una coleta. El chico sonreía de forma victoriosa por alguna extraña razón.

hola Tenouh - dijo sonriendo

Kou - dijo Haruka con algo de desprecio

Michiru - dijo el joven sonriendo

Michiru soltó una risita y sonrió - ¿que haces por aquí?

solo paseaba y vi su auto - dijo el joven sonriendo - ¿quien es ella?

ella es hija de Serena - dijo Haruka con una sonrisa maliciosa y victoriosa

El joven me miro sorprendido y asustado pero ¿por qué?. Haruka seguía mirando de tal manera mientras que Michiru observaba preocupada la escena, algo estaba pasando pero yo no sabía que era y algo me dice que averiguarlo puede que no sea muy bueno, además ¿por qué dijo que era hija de Serena tan directo? ¿se supone que me hago pasar por la prima no por hija? ¿que rayos sucede aquí?

eso no es verdad... - dijo con voz temblorosa el joven

Continuara...

* * *

Siento la tardanza pero como ven estoy con la otra historia que me encanta, el camino de la luz...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y otra vez, siento la tardanza... Un saludo para todos y cuídense

Dejen Review (L) y Suscribanse

Se Despide _Lira12_


End file.
